


Bedridden

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed is sick. Does Al have the cure?





	Bedridden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Written in 2011.

“Al… help me… I’m dying…”  
  
Al pursed his lips in an effort not to laugh at the pitiful sight splayed across the bed. Who knew the great Fullmetal Alchemist was such a wuss?   
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised the back of his hand to Ed’s forehead. A tad bit warmer than usual, as expected, but hardly a life-threatening scenario.  
  
“Brother, you have a  _cold_. You’re not dying.”  
  
Ed turned his head and coughed weakly. “Yes, I am,” he croaked. “Make me feel better.”   
  
“Oh, good grief.” Al leaned forward and kissed Ed on the cheek. “There. Better?”  
  
“No.”   
  
Ed punctuated this with another cough, and Al scooted closer and kissed his other cheek.   
  
“Better now?”   
  
Ed sniffled and said, “Not yet.”  
  
Stepping up the initiative, Al nuzzled his way beneath Ed’s chin and kissed his throat. When he heard his brother moan appreciatively, he did it again and again, planting a trail of wet kisses along Ed’s neck.   
  
“How about now?” he queried, smiling against the sensitive skin as he felt a distinct shudder beneath him.  
  
“… Almost.”  
  
Clearly this called for something a little more drastic.  
  
Al resumed his oral assault on Ed’s neck. He cupped Ed’s jaw with one hand while the other slid below the blanket and down his chest and stomach until it happened upon what it sought: a swollen mound that was barely contained by the shorts that confined it. His fingers teasingly flitted along the outline of Ed’s erection, prompting a whimper of frustration over the lack of full-on contact, and Al was so amused that he could have easily toyed with him for hours. But alas, he just didn’t have the heart to deny the “dying” man any longer, especially when said “dying” man started bucking his hips and pleading to be touched.   
  
He eased his hand into Ed’s shorts and wrapped it around his cock. Al paused for a moment when Ed let out some sort of combination between a sneeze and a swear, but quickly resumed, working Ed’s cock in long, even strokes. Eventually, he pulled back and stared into his brother’s ecstasy-contorted face, which was now flushed for reasons other than sickness.  
  
“I want to kiss you,” he whispered, squeezing him for emphasis.  
  
Ed moaned and shook his head. “You’ll get sick.”  
  
Understanding, but disappointed all the same, Al resigned himself to watching as he jerked off his brother, mesmerized by the steady rise and fall of the blanket.   
  
Ed snaked his hand between his legs and covered Al’s, and he began thrusting harder into their combined tightness. Al’s palm was positively coated in slickness and the increasing friction of Ed’s shaft gliding against it was almost enough to drive him mad with want.   
  
_“Al…_ ” Ed’s voice was low and husky.  _“I’m gonna come…”_  
  
Right on cue, Al quickened his stroking. He leaned in close and licked his way along Ed’s jawline until he reached his ear.   
  
“So come,” he purred into it.   
  
And Ed did just that, screaming at the ceiling with his back arched high off the bed. Al grunted as cum drenched his and Ed’s hands and he was overcome with a fierce and sudden urge to flip his brother over while his cock was still spurting, shove his fingers inside of him, and finger-fuck him into the mattress. Instead, he ignored the urge, as well as the throbbing ache in his own crotch, and waited patiently until Ed’s orgasm subsided. While he fully planned on getting his when Ed was feeling better, for now he would have to settle for taking care of business the minute he could escape to the bathroom.  
  
After a few moments, Ed fell back against the bed, gasping for air. Al grabbed some tissues and cleaned things up while Ed took one for himself and blew his nose.   
  
“Feeling better now?” Al tossed the ball of soiled tissues across the room and into the trash, nothing but net.   
  
Ed blinked at him with a wad of tissue sticking out of one nostril. Only he could make something so inelegant look so cute.  
  
“Oh yeah.”   
  
Al smiled. “Good.”  
  
_Three days later:_    
  
“Brother… help me… I’m dying…”  
  
Ed pursed his lips in an effort not to laugh at the pitiful sight splayed across the bed. Who knew the brother of the great Fullmetal Alchemist was such a wuss? 


End file.
